


Beauty Is Relative (Poem)

by SisLikesHerTea



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Other, Poems, Poetry, is - Freeform, poem, relative, your, yourbeautyisrelative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisLikesHerTea/pseuds/SisLikesHerTea
Summary: Poetry,Beauty is relevant when it comes to the wrong words in the right order.Or vise versa.Nobody listens to the words in the songs played on the radio.Unless, you’re you and me.Either that, or nobody puts the songs with meaningful words on the radio.So, you’re sadly stuck listening to Drake complain about another Rihanna on the radio, again and again, while you’re stuck in the car on a roadtrip with a family who listens to the same song, with a different rhythm..Mom, you like to say your music taste is better, but then again, beauty is relative, and well, your beauty isn’t mine.You’ll meet posers who will try and tell you that your poem is the best they’ve heard in a decade.That’s a plain lie.Never have a favorite when yourBeauty isrelative.





	Beauty Is Relative (Poem)

Poetry,  
Beauty is relevant when it comes to the wrong words in the right order.  
Or vise versa.

Nobody listens to the words in the songs played on the radio.  
Unless, you’re you and me.

Either that, or nobody puts the songs with meaningful words on the radio.  
So, you’re sadly stuck listening to Drake complain about another Rihanna on the radio, again and again, while you’re stuck in the car on a roadtrip with a family who listens to the same song, with a different rhythm.. 

Mom, you like to say your music taste is better, but then again, beauty is relative, and well, your beauty isn’t mine.

You’ll meet posers who will try and tell you that your poem is the best they’ve heard in a decade.  
That’s a plain lie.  
Never have a favorite when your  
Beauty is  
relative.


End file.
